Initiation
by Telturwen
Summary: Of the many Death Eaters that went through initiation, Evan Rosier was one of the cruelest.


Part of the **Emotions Challenge** (emotion: amused), and the **Year Long Scavenger Hunt** ([E04 _] Write a story about a really rare character)_ on HPFC.

* * *

 **Initiation**

"You don't have to be such a prick about it."

Regulus Black was sitting opposite Evan Rosier, and the latter had a devil-may-care smirk on his face.

"Oh, but I do, Reg. Take, for instance, your pathetic excuse for a brother other there. He may be clever, but he's a far cry from intelligent. There's a difference between wisdom and cunning."

Before he could say another word, Narcissa and Bellatrix sat down at the table next to Evan.

"Teasing him again, are you, Rosier?" Bellatrix purred. "'Why aren't you at the Gryffindor table?' and all that?"

Regulus narrowed his eyes. "No, he was just telling me I'm an idiot."

A small smile lit Narcissa's sweet face. "Evan, stop it. We Slytherins need to stick together, after all."

Evan returned her smile with a wicked one of his own. "Stick together from the forces of darkness, eh, Cissa? If you haven't noticed, we _are_ the forces of darkness—or so it would seem to every student in a different house."

Narcissa, Bellatrix and Regulus all looked up from their meals to stare at Evan.

"What's gotten into you, Rosier?"

Evan stared back at Bella with a morbid grimace. "It's my turn tomorrow."

Bellatrix seemed to be recalling something, and then she nodded. There was a code amongst the Slytherins concerning the Dark Lord and his missions: don't speak of it. Evan wasn't quite nervous, but he was excited at the prospect of earning his stripes, as it were. He was ready to prove himself to the Dark Lord.

The trip into Hogsmeade was uneventful. Evan sat at a table in the Hog's Head and sipped a nasty-smelling liquid from a far-too-old bar mug. The taste wasn't horrible, though.

When it was time for the students to leave the village, Evan slipped into the back of the bar so that no one would come looking for him. He had a meeting to attend.

Once all the students had been rounded up by the school caretaker, Evan moved casually back to his seat and took another gulp of his drink. He looked up to see the bartender's inquisitive face, but before he could say anything to him, a goat ran underneath the bar and into the back. The bartender launched after him with a speed that made Evan realize he was very much used to chasing after that goat.

While he was contemplating this, a hooded figure joined him at the table. Evan smiled lazily at Lucius as he removed the hood to reveal that brilliant blonde hair.

"'Ello, mate," he said in greeting.

"Rosier," Lucius whispered. "We don't have the luxury of discussing this here."

Evan held out his hand in a gesture that said, 'After you.' Lucius stood up first, then Evan, and they made their way out of the bar. Evan quickly wrapped his coat around himself, and Lucius put up his hood again.

When they were out of sight again behind a house on the south end of the village, Lucius pulled out his wand.

"Are you ready?"

Evan looked into Lucius' eyes. He looked _frightened_. A smile formed on Evan's lips.

"Of course I am."

Lucius grabbed Evan around the upper arm and they apparated out of the village and into a dark neighborhood. It was well past twilight now, and all the houses were barely lit by the dimmed streetlamps on each corner.

"Which one is it?" asked Evan, pulling out his wand. Lucius pointed to the house on the left. Evan nodded. "I'll be out in a moment."

As Evan walked out of the house, a small laugh escaped him and he put his wand away. Lucius was waiting at the corner.

"How did it go?" he said before Evan stepped into the light. He recoiled, a look of disgust on his face.

Evan's hands and robes were covered in blood. He laughed again, quietly. "It went bloody well, Lucius, thanks for asking." He hiked up the sleeve of his robe and held out his wrist to Lucius. "Now, if you don't mind, mate, I'd like to get branded."

Lucius, with a look of revolution, held out his wand and tapped it above Evan's wrist on his forearm. He muttered a spell, and ink began to weave its way through his skin, creating a design.

"You're a Death Eater, now, Rosier," said Lucius. "How does it feel?"

Evan looked down at the blood on his hands and the dark mark on his arm and smirked. "Exhilarating."


End file.
